Hidden Secrets
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Ellis father had just passed away and one day she is surrounded by a group of suspicious looking men who claim he is still alive. They attempt to capture her to get to her father but Jan intervenes and takes her back to the castle were she would be staying under his protection, Jan knows more about her than he let's on. Jans Spy skills will come in handy as Elli discovers her past.
1. A lucky escape

**Author: This is a new multi chapter story I am working on. I hope you all enjoy it. It's basically a romance/spy story. Jan and Elli fall in love over the course of the story as Jan protects Elli. Reviews are welcome and I would love to hear your thoughts on the story. ^^**

It looked to be just like every other day as Elli closed up shop for the evening. Elli's eyes wavered as she looked up at the shop and sighed, "I always thought you would be my side when I took over this store..." Elli shook her head sadly and started to walk away, "I miss you, father..."

The jewelry shop which Elli has now taken over after the passing of her father was started when Elli was but a baby. Elli's father treasured the jewelry shop and had always hoped Elli would one day take over and Elli thought he would be with her when that time came; she never even imagined that he might no longer be a part of her life when she'd be the one running the shop.

Elli slowly trudged along a quiet street-side with her face towards the ground as she made her way home. Elli felt alone in the world with no family around, with no one to support her she felt empty inside. "Sigh..." Another sigh escaped her lips when she noticed several shadows surrounding her. Elli looked up and was suprised to see a group of men had her completely surrounded.

Elli could tell by their appearance that they were not here to make friends with her. They all looked menacingly at her. "What do you all want?" Elli asked as she stared intently at the one who seemed to be the leader of the group. "You girly, you are Elli Dawn. You are daughter to Steven Dawn, correct?" Elli gasped at the mention of her father's name, "How do you know my father!?"

The leader laughed at her face as he mocked her, "That's not important. We are after something he has and you will take us to him." The group of thugs started to close in on her, Elli didn't know what was going on. "What are you talking about!? He died two months ago in a freak accident over in Philip!"

The men stopped in their tracks and the leader stood directly in front of her and grinned evily, "You really think that? We have spent many years tracking him and then when we finally pin-point his location he dissappears from under our noses. He faked his death as a cover up to hide from us."

Elli shook her head, she didn't want to believe those words, she couldn't. "You are wrong! Why would he do that and leave me!? I don't know what's going on, but I want no part of it!" Elli scowled at the men that surrounded her but they wouldn't budge.

"Now, Now. There is no point in resisting. We were lucky to have found the location of his daughter, this should work perfectly." He cackled as they tried to grab her.

A car had just happened to pass by at that very moment as the men had Elli surrounded. The driver noticed something wasn't right with the scene and he immediately stopped the car and stepped outside and hurried his way over to the sight.

"What do you guys think you are doing!? Get away from her!" The spiky haired man yelled out as he approached the shady group. The thugs looked towards him and the leader shot daggers at him. "Dammit, we have company. Quickly take the girl!"

The leader ordered and the men all jumped on Elli but recieved a surprise when Elli fought back. "I won't be taken without a fight!" Elli roared as she fought with all her might. Elli looked like she had experience in hand-to-hand combat as she executed precision punches.

"Urgh, this girl knows how to fight." The spiky haired man joined in the fight as Elli was being overwhelmed. "On my signal, we are going to run." The spiky haired man whispered to Elli as they fought off the group. Elli had no idea who this guy was but she felt like she could trust him. He gave off a friendly aura and so Elli nodded her head and they waited for the oppertune time to make their escape.

They continued to fight back until finally there was an opening for them to escape. "Now!" The spiky haired man yelled out and grabbed hold of Elli's hand and made a mad dash back towards the car. He hurriedly opened the back door to the car and shoved Elli inside and then quickly jumped into the drivers seat and started the engine and sped away as fast as he could.

The men could be seen in the distance screaming and yelling as they kicked the ground after their failed attempt to capture Elli.

Sweat dripped down Elli's forehead as she tried to catch her breath. Elli looked at the driver through the rear-view-mirror, Thank you, um..." Elli's voice trailed off. "Jan. The names Jan." Jan said with a smile as he looked at her in the mirror.

"Jan... I see. Thank you so much for helping me back there. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up." Elli held her hand against her chest as she was extremely grateful for his help. "I'm glad I showed up when I did. Do you know why they are after you?" Jan asked sounding concerned.

But all Elli could do was shake her head and gazed at the floor. "I have no idea..." Elli's head suddenly jolted up as she remembered something. "Oh, how rude of me. I have your name but I didn't give you mine." Elli paused and looked into the mirror with a slight smile. "My name is Elli Dawn."

Hearing her name Jan's eyes widened a little, "I see, so you are Stevens daughter." Jan said in a low tone as he suddenly looked serious. Elli looked confused as to why Jan would know her father. "Yes, I am. But, how do you know my father?" Jan faced away from the mirror as he searched for an answer. "Oh, I heard about him in a magazine once. His jewelry shop is quite popular in Dres Van." Jan sighed, he hoped she'd believe him.

"Oh... I see. He died in an accident a couple months ago. I run the shop by myself, my father was always proud of how well liked our store was. But now I'm all alone..." Tears formed in the corner of Elli's eyes as she gazed out the window at the scenery that passed by.

"I'm so sorry to hear that..." Jan said sympathetically. "I was surprised to see you fight so well. Where did you learn that fighting style?" Jan questioned Elli and she immediately thought back to her past. "My father... He taught me self-defence when I was growing up. He was skilled in all kinds of fighting techniques and he taught them to me." Jan was half-expecting that it was most likely Elli's father that had taught her but seeing how she pulled off those moves earlier with ease, Jan was impressed.

"He taught you well. Not many can fight and hold off that many thugs for as long as you did." Elli blushed at his compliment, she didn't know how to respond as her eyes nervously darted about. "T-Thanks." Jan grinned at Elli and before long they were pulling up into a driveway.

Elli gasped when she looked outside, her eyes went wide in amazment. Before her towered Dres Van castle, home to the royal family. Elli never in her wildest dreams imagined this was where Jan was driving too or she'd end up at such a location as this. Jan opened the car door and helped Elli out, "J-Jan. Why are we here?" Elli stuttered never taking her eyes off the castle as she nervously whispered to Jan.

Jan chuckled and looked at Elli. "Oh right. I probably should tell you." Jan said and then bowed down elegantly before Elli, which only confused her further. "Welcome to Dres Van castle. My name is Jan, head steward and butler to His Highness, Prince Joshua." Elli couldn't believe her ears, someone who worked for the royal family was the one who saved her.

Elli didn't know just how lucky she was from this turn of events. Elli looked at the castle, the place where she would be calling home for awhile. Elli didn't know what laid in store for her but she knew one thing was certain, that was her life was going to be eventful and full of surprises as she uncovered the hidden truths of her past.


	2. The music box

Elli followed closely behind Jan as he showed her into the castle. Seeing all the luxurious items and how nicely decorated the interior of the castle was, Elli's mouth was agape in awe.

"Wow, so this is what the inside of a castle looks like." Elli muttered as she eagerly looked around, Jan chuckled from her reactions.

"Here we are, you may use this room." Jan said as he placed a hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Jan held the door open and gestured for Elli to walk in. "Thanks." Elli smiled at Jan and ambled into the room.

"Wow!" Elli exclaimed as she saw how gorgeous the room Jan had shown her to was. The walls were a pretty pale pink decorated by gold trims along with potted plants and fine plush carpet, it was a room fit for a princess that's for sure.

Elli gazed intently at everything in the room as she took it all in before turning to face Jan with a pensive expression. "Are you really sure it's okay for a commoner like me to be staying within the walls of the royal familys castle?" Elli was hesitant about staying at the castle and she didn't want to be a burden on Jan or create trouble for him.

Jan smiled and shook his head, "It's fine. It's not safe for you to go home right now. With those people after you, it's safest if you stay here." Jan smiled reassuringly, "I'd feel responsible if I let you go and it resulted in you being captured by those men." Jan suddenly bowed his head before Elli, "I promise, I'll protect you. You can stay here until it's safe for you to leave." Jan's voice was serious as he was determined to live up to his promise to protect Elli.

Elli wasn't sure how she should respond to his declaration to protect her but she was deeply moved that someone she just met was willing to go out of their way to see to her safety.

"Thank you..." Elli said in a low tone, she couldn't stop smiling.

"If you could, please wait here. I need to go see His Highness." Jan smiled and bowed. Elli nodded her head in understanding and made her way over to sit on the bed.

"Poor girl. She has a rough time ahead of her..." Jan muttered as he closed the door behind him and strode over to Joshua's office.

Jan knocked a couple of times on the door before proceeding to open it and promptly stepped into the room.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness." Jan gracefully bowed his head and then smiled at Joshua.

"Jan? What is it?" Joshua was surprised by Jan's sudden visit since he didn't call for him and it wasn't the usual time he brought tea by.

The smile that was on Jan's face mere moments ago was gone as he looked at Joshua with a stern expression. Joshua caught on to this sudden change in his appearance and was most curious as to what was going on.

"I came to inform you we will be having a guest staying within the castle for a while. She is being chased by a group of very bad men and so I took her here for protection." Jan paused and waited to see how Joshua would react to this information.

Joshua was surprised to hear what Jan just told him. He was not expecting that what Jan had come to tell him was about him bringing a girl to stay at the castle and one that is being chased nonetheless.

"I see. Do you know this girl? Can we trust her?" Joshua raised an eyebrow as he questioned Jan. Joshua wasn't entirely happy with the idea of Jan bringing a stranger to the castle, he wanted to make sure she was trustworthy.

"I believe we can trust her. You have my word, I'll watch over her during her stay, I will to take full responsibility." Jan said with a slight bow of his head, his eyes were unwavering, Jan was resolute he would keep his promise.

Joshua sighed, he had no choice but to trust Jan's word and he wasn't about to send some girl away if she was truly in danger.

"I trust you, Jan. Please watch over her and make sure she stays out of trouble." Joshua's face was expressionless and his voice was monotone but Jan could tell Joshua even though he didn't know the girl he was troubled as to why she was being chased.

Jan bowed his head several times in thanks for Joshua's understanding the situation. Jan turned away from Joshua and began to make his way out of the room when Joshua called out to him.

"Wait!" Joshua said and Jan stopped in his tracks and turned around with a puzzled expression. "I'm coming with you. I want to see our guest." Joshua quickly sorted out the paperwork on his desk and then rushed over to Jan and they made their way over to Elli's room together.

Elli was patiently sitting on the bed while she awaited for Jan's return. Elli was deeply troubled by the words she had heard just earlier that day about her father faking his death; the thought that he might still be alive was in the forefront of her mind.

Elli's eyes were downcast as she focused on the floor, looking at nothing in particular. Elli was in a world of her own when the door suddenly opened causing her to jolt up and cast her eyes towards the two figures who just entered the room.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, Miss Elli." Jan smiled politely with a bow and then motioned to the one standing just a little behind him. "I would like to introduce you to His Highness, Prince Joshua." Elli was not expecting the sudden visit of the prince, she couldn't help but just stare at him, not quite sure on what else she should do.

"Jan, is she okay? She hasn't stopped staring at me with her mouth opened since you introduced me." Joshua whispered into Jan's ear, he looked visibly distressed that Elli hadn't stopped staring at him and acting like a statue frozen in place upon seeing him.

Elli overheard Joshua's words and immediately closed her mouth and got off the bed and bowed down before him.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for being so rude!" Elli apologized a few times and sighed at how she was just acting.

Joshua just shrugged it off and told her not to worry about it.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here." Elli bowed her head once more, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Elli Dawn. It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness."

Joshua looked at Elli and slight smile formed on his lips, then his expression turned serious, "I hear Jan saved you from a group of thugs and they are after you. Do you know why?" Joshua began to question Elli.

"No..." Elli shook her head sadly, "I do not. They say they are after my father but he died while in Philip but they claim he is still alive." Elli turned her head sideways as she clenched her fists, she was trying her hardest not to cry, "I don't know what to believe any more."

A faint sigh escaped Jan's lips, as he saw how sad Elli looked. Jan understood how Elli must be feeling but for now all he could do was stand by and watch over her.

"I see, that is quite a predicament. They are after you to get to your father who is dead but they claim is alive. Hmm..." Joshua placed his chin on his closed hand as he thought about it. "Well, I guess there is nothing we can do but let you stay here for now and hopefully get to the bottom of all of this. For now Jan will see to your safety." Joshua tried to comfort Elli with his words.

"Yes, and I'm very grateful for everything." Elli smiled pleasantly, she was relieved to have someone like Jan and Joshua helping her through all of this.

Jan and Joshua were talking amongst themselves about the situation when Elli suddenly thought of something.

"Um..." Elli spoke up nervously and both Jan and Joshua focused their attention on her with curious expressions.

"Since I'm going to be staying here a while, I was wondering if it's okay to go past my place. I want to pick up a few of my things." Elli's voice wavered, she wasn't sure if it was a very good idea but she had to try.

Jan looked about while he thought about it and Joshua frowned.

"You can't be serious? It would be too dangerous to go to your home!" Joshua exclaimed, he was completely against Elli going back to her house and needlessly putting herself in danger.

"But..." Elli's voice trailed off, she knew she couldn't talk against a prince. Though Elli still really wanted to go to her home.

"I'll take you." Jan suddenly said and Joshua gasped. "You can't be serious!? Don't be stupid!" Joshua uttered loudly.

"It will be fine. I will protect her. I promised remember?" Jan said with a kind smile as he looked at Elli and she smiled back in relief.

Joshua looked between the two and heaved a sigh in defeat. He knew there would be no use protesting further and so he let them go.

"There! That's my place." Elli stated as she pointed to her house that had just come into view over a hill.

Jan pulled up right in front of her home. It was a nice sized house with a stone path that led to the front door and nice gardens surrounded the area. Elli's father loved plants, he use to always be out gardening if he wasn't busy working. After his passing Elli took over in maintaining the gardens.

Jan followed behind Elli as they walked down the stone path up to the front door. Elli unlocked the door and let Jan inside.

"So this is your home." Jan said as he eyed off the different ornaments and paintings that adorned the wall. "It's nice. I can tell it has been well taken care of."

Those words brought back many memories Elli had within the home when her father was still alive. Different areas would hold a memory that was dear to her. Elli held back her tears, she didn't have time to cry she had to hurry incase she was being watched. Elli quickly made her way to her room to gather her stuff.

Elli opened up the door to her room and immediately searched for a bag to store all her stuff in. Jan stood back a bit as he admired her room.

"You can tell just from looking that this is a girls room." Jan chuckled and Elli shot him a look. "What did you say?" Jan waved his hands as denied saying anything but the grin never left his face and Elli smirked at him for teasing her.

Elli gathered a decent amount of clothing among other things and then she walked over to her bedside draw and pulled something out. "I can't forget to take you..." Elli softly whispered as she gazed at the object in her hands.

Jan approached her from behind and curiously looked over her shoulder.

Elli noticed Jan's sudden presence and immediately spun around with the object in her hands, she noticed Jan was staring at it. "This was a gift from my father... It's very special to me." Elli said as she gently rubbed the object.

In her hands Elli held a jewel encrusted music box decorated with different patterns and symbols. It was a one of a kind music box given to Elli not long before her father had passed away; inside the music box played a sweet melody, it was one that held great importance to Elli's parents.

"You must really treasure it. You should keep it close." Jan smiled and Elli gave a small nod. "So that's the music box... I see." Jan quietly whispered so Elli wouldn't over hear him as he looked over the music box in her hands.

Elli was just putting the music box in her bag when a loud bang sounded out from the living room. Jan's expression immediately turned serious as he told Elli to stand behind him. Jan reached into his jacket pocket and pulled something out. Elli gasped from what she saw him holding.

"Is that a gun!?" Elli's heart was racing, she was scared of what was about to happen.

Jan ignored her question and shushed her as he held a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. "Just follow me and don't make a sound." Elli nodded her head and they started to try escape from the house

Elli was shaking from her nerves and Jan eyed off his surroundings cautiously as he made sure Elli was safe. "I'll protect you, trust me, okay?" Jan softly whispered to her and smiled to try calm her down as they continued their advance through the house.

They were about halfway through the living room when a loud bang went off, Elli jumped and went pale as a sheet. A bullet just narrowly missed Jan as he turned to face the direction of were the bullet was fired and his eyes widened in shock.

"Dammit! He spotted us! Jan frowned as he grabbed onto Elli's hand and shoved her behind him. Jan pointed his gun at the guy in front of him, Jan was not ready to back down. He promised to protect Elli and he would make sure he lived up to those words.


	3. The Disguise

Jan held his gun with unwavering determination, there was no way he was going to let them get Elli. "I won't let you have her! Jan shouted as he stood protectively in front of Elli.

"I won't leave her until I have her!" The man shouted back as he held his gun directly at Jan.

Jan stared the man down and no one made a move; the intruder slowly found himself losing his confidence under Jan's instense glare.

Elli trembled as she stood behind Jan, she didn't know how this stand off would end and it scared her.

The intruder couldn't take it anymore and fired his gun but due to his quivering hands the bullet missed its target leaving him in a daze. Jan took this as his opportunity to make a break for it, he grabbed hold of Elli while the man was disoriented.

"Don't stop running!" Jan told Elli as he pulled her along and the intruder began to follow after them.

"No! I won't let you escape!" The man yelled and fired a few more shots, each one missing their target.

Jan and Elli ran down the stone path to the car and jumped in as quickly as they could and immediately drove off. The man watched them go and scowled at his botched attempt to seize the girl.

In the car Jan and Elli were breathing heavily, still recovering from the ordeal, when they began laughing.

"Haha! That was so close. I thought it was all over back there." Elli grinned at Jan, and then she noticed some blood on Jan's jacket and gasped,

"You're bleeding!" Elli pointed to the the bloodied area and Jan looked.

"It's just a graze, a bullet must have just missed me." Jan tried to shrug it off as he laughed but Elli looked serious and demanded him to stop the car as she wanted to tend to the wound.

Elli got a first aid kit from the back of the car, which Jan told her about. Elli made Jan strip of his jacket and shirt and started tending to the wound.

Jan jumped slightly as he felt Elli's soft fingers rub his side. His heart was racing, he wasn't sure if it was due to adrenaline from earlier or from having Elli so close and touching his bare skin.

"There all done." Elli smiled at Jan and he put back on his blood stained clothes.

"Thank you." Jan thanked her with the faintest presence of a blush on his cheeks.

"I should be the one thanking you. If it wasn't for you, I would have been captured for sure." Elli's voice shook, she felt horrible that Jan was injured protecting her.

"I told you I would protect you. You don't have to worry while I'm around." Jan smiled at Elli and she nodded at him. Jan looked away, his eyes wavered; he felt terrible at putting Elli in danger like that but he was happy that Elli was concerned about him when he was wounded.

They were fortunate that the man that was sent to the house was still unexperienced, things might have turned out much worse otherwise.

They returned to the castle and Joshua hurried his way to to see them. Joshua was relieved that they returned safely, that was until he saw the blood on Jan's jacket and went wide-eyed.

"What's that!" Joshua exclaimed as he pointed at Jans clothes, Jan looked at it and laughed.

"It's just a flesh wound, nothing to worry about." But Joshua didn't look impressed by the fact Jan was nearly shot.

"You could have been killed! You are lucky to have made it back alive!" Joshua started giving a lecture to Jan about how dangerous it was and Jan just kept grinning. It wasn't everyday Joshua would talk to him like this, Joshua really cared about Jan as if they were brothers.

"Besides, I had Elli take care of me. So there's nothing to worry about." Jan glanced at Elli and smiled kindly, he was still thankful for her help and she looked at him shyly with a blush.

Joshua was dumbfounded for a moment as he looked at Elli.

"She helped you?" Joshua asked and Jan grinned.

"Yes, of course. She made me take my clothes off and everything." Jan chuckled and Elli jumped and shook her head.

"Jan! You might give him the wrong idea!"

Joshua blinked a few times in surprise, he wasn't sure what was going on as he watched Elli scold Jan while he just grinned. Jan looked to be enjoying himself as he teased the two of them.

After that Jan went to change his clothes and Elli retreated to her room and placed the music box on the bedside in her room. Elli liked to listen to the sweet melody to get her mind off things and it helps her relax; most importantly it reminds her of her parents.

Though Elli never met her mother, her father always talked about her a lot and how she was a great woman. The music that plays in Elli's music box was a song that was treasured dearly by her parents, it was their song and they wanted to pass it down to their daughter.

A few days had now passed since Elli arrived at the castle, she had spent her time befriending the servants and getting to know Jan and Joshua better.

Elli didn't know how long she could take just being cooped up within the castle walls, she thought she might go mad. She wasn't even allowed to go out to the castle gardens on her own, she thought the whole situation was ridiculous. But the fact they were going to such measures to get a hold of her, she started to think maybe what they were saying holds some thruth; maybe her father is still alive.

It was early morning, Elli had just woken up and started to get out of bed, her forlorn eyes gazed out the window. "I wonder when I'll be free to go out again..." Elli sighed and then a knock echoed throughout the room.

"Yes?" Elli said and a voice answered out to her.

"It's Jan, may I come in?" Elli promptly dashed over and opened up the door to let Jan in.

"Good morning." Jan smiled and bowed his head and Elli smiled back.

"Good morning." Elli was happy to see Jan, she didn't feel so lonely when he was around.

Elli was grinning from ear to ear when she noticed Jan holding something in his hands, she looked at him curiously.

"Jan, what's that?" Elli said as she pointed to Jan's arms and Jan beamed at her as he held up what looked to be a couple of disguises.

"With these we should be able to leave the castle for a bit. I thought you might go crazy being trapped in the castle." Jan chuckled. Elli couldn't believe Jan was thinking of her all this time and how he could help her when she was obviously feeling down from being confined.

"But, why is there two? Aren't they after me?" Elli asked as she realized there was two disguises instead of one. Jan thought she'd ask that question so he was prepared with what to say.

"Well they probably caught on of the fact I am protecting you, so it's safer if we both go in disguise. Otherwise they might realize who you are if you are with me." Jan smiled and then whispered to himself so Elli couldn't hear, "And I think they want me dead now..."

Elli and Jan proceeded to change into the disguises when Joshua walked in on them. He stopped in his tracks as he eyed the two of them. Joshua wasn't quite sure what he just walked in on.

"I'm sorry. I must have gotten the wrong room." Joshua began to say and then he shook his head, they didn't have any one like that staying in the castle. Elli and Jan began to laugh at Joshua.

"Hey! What are you two doing dressing up like that? You look like an old married couple!" Joshua exclaimed, he was embarrassed and his cheeks were visibly red.

"Prince Joshua, I don't think old married couple is the right term." Elli said as tried to hold back her giggles.

Jan and Elli both were wearing a pair of sunglasses a beanie and a scarf. Elli was also wearing a wig to hide her hair so the bad guys wouldn't catch on.

"Jan? Why are you wearing a disguise too?" Joshua asked as it just occurred to him Jan was in disguise like Elli.

Elli and Jan were amused by Joshua's reactions, Jan knew that question was coming next.

"This way they don't know Elli is with me. They know what I look like so it's best if I disguise myself too." Jan said and Joshua nodded as if it all made sense to him.

"I see, but they would also be after you since you are protecting her. They would want you out of the picture." Joshua said as he thought on the situation and Jan for once looked surprised that Joshua came up with such a conclusion.

"I know. But there's no way I'll let anyone get to me, not while I have someone to protect." Jan said and Joshua didn't look impressed one bit by the fact Jan was going to risk going out in disguise and put himself and Elli in danger.

"Are you sure you should be wandering the streets at a time like this!? You should wait until they are all captured and it's safe!" Joshua shouted at Jan and Jan looked serious.

"That could be for awhile yet! Do you expect to keep poor Elli here cooped up and going crazy until then!?" Jan lost his cool for a moment, something that was unusual for him.

Joshua was taken aback by his sudden outburst and wasn't quite sure what to say as his eyes darted about.

"But... I don't want you to needlessly get hurt. I don't know what I would do..." Joshua's voice trailed off, he couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to Jan; Jan had always been there for Joshua and he considered Jan a close friend.

Jan patted Joshua on the back and told him not to worry, that everything will be okay, he promised they would come back in one piece. Elli started laughing at the exchange between the two, they looked bewildered as they faced her.

"I'm sorry, it's just... You two are acting like an old married couple." Elli said as she covered her mouth with her hand, trying her best to hold back her laughter.

Joshua and Jan were shocked to hear her call them that. They looked at each other, Jan still had his hand on Joshua's back, realizing that they quickly sprang apart.

"We are not!" Both said In unison as they had their backs turned to one another and were blushing; it only made Elli laugh even more by how they were acting and in perfect sync.

Elli and Jan made their way out of the room in their disguises but failed to notice a suspicious looking maid that was hiding behind a potted plant near Elli's room, who had been listening in to the conversation.


End file.
